rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Kushmir
Lord Kushmir, formerly known as Vinae Anjou, is a pompous and shady businessman embroiled in illegal affairs. Before assuming the identity Lord Kushmir, he was known as Vinae Anjou (née Seymour) and became a self-made man through services to Prince Galastus of Asgarnia. After the fall of House Anjou, he went into hiding and as since emerged as Kushmir. Personality Lord Kushmir is noted as having been pompous, shady, resourceful, and cunning. His efforts to remain elusive to the customs agents has made him increasingly paranoid in a public setting, though this will not stop him from carrying on casually. He is often remarked as being a profligate, spending much of his wealth to fund ventures such as Kinshra operations, large parties for his affiliations, and sometimes accompanied by a retinue of courtesans, crooks, and ugly guards. Appearance Kushmir is noted for having many different styles of apparel. Silks from Kharidia, cloth from Kandarin, and even eastern apparel bought from the Exchange in Varrock. His usual attire is a cabaret outfit, in which he usually carries a small rod to assert his authority over his Imp servant, Czarl. His hair is greasy jet black and usually slicked back by a comb. Mutton chops run alongside his cheeks and jawline and his right ear is pierced, always brandishing the first gold piece he ever possessed in the earring. His eyes are a light ember hazel and always emanating his cunning demeanor. Background Before taking on the identity known as Lord Kushmir, he was a small boy from a minor noble house in Falador, and his name was Vinae Anjou. After displeasing his father's mistress with his presence, Vinae was casted from the household at the age of ten and forced to live on the streets of Falador. This is when he became a small-time thief, eventually performing cunning and misleading shenanigans with his friend Kadie such as setting up fake charities and stealing from the coffers of the wealthy. As he grew older, his thieving strategy became much more cunning and unique from most small-time thieves. Eventually he purchased a small home in eastern Falador and ran a small Thieves Guild from that location. It wasn't long before the authorities invaded and searched the home looking for him but Vinae had already escaped the city. He traveled north to Burthorpe, coming into contact and friendly meeting with Prince Galastus Grey of Asgarnia, who used Vinae's thieving abilities to keep track of his father's actions and affiliations. Once Galastus had been caught trying to betray his father, he moved to Kandarin and founded House Anjou, adopting Vinae and knighting him. Vinae eased into nobility easily, still keeping himself as a confidant to Galastus and performing his dirty work. The former Prince praised Vinae as friend and was glad to reward him in gold and titles. Vinae received a lordship later in service to Galastus, though it was merely titular. Galastus had again risen to prominence in the court of King Vectis. House Anjou received estates in their name and titles. It came to pass that Vectis would step down, bestowing Regent upon Cralix Praven which was resented by Galastus. In an effort to seize power, Galastus was out maneuvered and Cralix would kill Lady Anjou, Galastus' wife, before Galastus fled north. Vinae had followed his friend north to Relleka where they began brewing a rebellion against Kandarin. This wouldn't last long as Galastus would be assassinated by eastern men, supposedly hired for the job. As the rebellion crumbled and the Queen of Kandarin made peace with the Rellekans, Vinae would go into hiding indefinitely and hoping to one day strike back. Lord Kushmir Lord Kushmir surfaced strangely after the outbreak of war around Gielinor in order to fund the cause of the Kinshra Order. He had become a shareholder in the estates of House Wickslay and Malleus upon the death of their lord's and sought to act as an advisor to Cedrik Malleus, a knight of the Kinshra. He further donated the estates of House Wickslay such as the castle known as Lion's Den, to the Kinshra. Acting on the orders of Cedrik, a bank note worth fifteen thousand gold coins had been given to the Kinshra. A few years into the Sixth Age, Kushmir established himself as a prominent figure among the Thieves Guild and took on the role of Guildmaster after the mysterious murder of his predecessor. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Anjou Category:Kandarin Category:Thief Category:Saradominist